vgwfandomcom-20200215-history
Magician's Quest: Mysterious Times
Magician's Quest: Mysterious Times, Enchanted Folk and the School of Wizardry in Europe and 365 Days of Pointy Hats and Magic (Tongari Boushi to Mahou no 365 Nichi) in Japan, is a life and social simulation, RPG, and Adventure game for the Nintendo DS. The game was developed by Vanpool and Konami and published by Konami. The game takes place in a magical world where they attend Magic Academy in order to learn the mysteries of magic and how to cast spells in addition to building relationships with fellow students. Gameplay At the start of the game you can create your own character, by selecting the gender, your name and appearance. The game involves learning new magic spells from the other characters in the school. These spells will be put to use in a series of 52 adventures. There is also an option of customizing your character and decorating your own room. Magician's Quest also features Wi-Fi cooperative play, and you will be able to use a "magical alphabet" to chat. Since the game uses the DS internal clock, at certain times random events may occur. The game is strikingly similar to Animal Crossing: Wild World on the same platform but offers far more to do and a much bigger world to live in. There are plenty more things to accomplish; for starters, depending on the gender of your character you can have multiple girlfriends/boyfriends throughout the course of the game (more than one at a time), you can host an exchange student by way of Wi-Fi, you can have your friends move into your dorm temporarily, you can form a band (each villager plays a different musical instrument ranging from the violin to electric guitar) and you can play with your favourite villagers one-on-one. There is no debt to pay off to a Tom Nook figure like in Animal Crossing, and there is a greater variety of villagers (you can even have a blue cell phone in your town, and multiple undead creatures and plants like roses and hibiscus). Once a month "Mystery Time" will occur when the Nutcracker score plays and the gameplay is different; you can have exclusive lessons and catch exclusive bugs and fish. The following day, a strange villager will appear with a quest. These quests are not difficult, and a reward is earned after each one you complete. The Mystery Time villager could range from Satyr, a hippie who wants to have a "jam session" with you, to Death, who you must find if you can't give him candy. There are also dragons and fairies and everything in between. Upon release, many criticized Konami for copying several elements of gameplay directly from Animal Crossing: Wild World. Official Nintendo Magazine compared it to other games that attempt to emulate first party titles and called it "Everything that's wrong with the gaming industry." Category:Games that are rated E10+ Category:Games released on the Nintendo DS Category:Games released in 2008 Category:Games released in 2009